Patent application US2008/0235620 discloses a control device for control of a system with a renderer and multiple sources supplying content to the renderer. The control device controls switching the system from a first activity to a second activity upon detecting a validating user interaction with the user interface to validate the switching. This could result in interruption of the current ongoing playback at the renderer.
As an exemplary situation, a renderer device such as a television could be rendering audio/video content either from Internet source or USB source or DLNA media server. A controller device could interrupt the television's playback requesting to play content from other content source (e.g., from Blu-ray Disc player or from Personal Comptuer (PC) present in the home network). This could force the television to stop the playback of the current content and switch to the controller device's instructed content source (e.g., from Blu-ray Disc player or from PC present in the home network). This could result in interruption of the current ongoing playback at the television. This problem could be much more when the home network has multiple controllers to control the television.